


Bring you home

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Ghost Hunters [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Ghost Hunters, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Slow Build, ghost Hunter Dan, ghost phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Phil get used to being in Dan's flat. Includes domestic fluff, Star Trek and a very curious Phil.





	Bring you home

**Author's Note:**

> Took me bloody ages to get this up but here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Dan fished around in his bag for his keys for a long while before he eventually found them at the bottom, bleary-eyed and yawning. As he stumbled into his flat he was suddenly struck with a thought, how in the hell was he going to get Phil out of his bracelet? Was he even in there? He felt stupid for worrying so much but he couldn’t help it.

Dan practically fell onto the sofa, suddenly exhausted. He almost fell asleep right then but the thought of leaving Phil in that bracelet for any longer than he absolutely had to made him feel guilty. Sitting up, he tried to find Phil’s energy within the bracelet which didn’t take long. Bringing Phil out of the bracelet was both easier and more difficult than putting him into it, Dan assumed that to get him out was simply the opposite of putting him in which it was, in a way. Though Phil wasn’t so eager to leave the bracelet and required a lot of effort on Dan’s part to get him out. It was worth it once it was done, however, as the ghost zipped around Dan’s flat, laughing before pressing his face to the window and looking out onto the street.  
“Wow...it’s just as beautiful as I imagined.” Phil breathed, completely fixated.  
Dan scratched the back of his neck, “I wish I lived somewhere with a better view-there’s a lot more to London than just my street.”  
“I bet, I remember when I was alive London was the only place to go if you wanted to be successful. Whatever you wanted was there, nothing was forbidden.” Something about the way that Phil said that made Dan feel that there was more to that statement than met the eye. He let it go, though, not knowing how he’d even begin to address it, especially when they were basically strangers.  
“It’s still that, in a way, though less so now than it used to be that’s for sure. Still, if you want to be successful it doesn’t hurt to live in London even if the rent’s so fucking expensive I’ve genuinely had to make a meal out of the little packet you get with pot noodles, leftover pasta and ketchup before.” Dan laughed at Phil’s shocked face.  
“What’s a pot noodle?”  
“Should’ve known Mrs Bailey wouldn’t have had any of them in the house...ok, so you know noodles?”  
Phil rolled his eyes, “I have heard of them, yes.”  
“Yeah, well a pot noodle is just a tub full of them and a little sachet of spices and you stick boiling water in there to cook it. It’s disgusting but delicious.”  
“Ok...do you think I’ll get to see London?” He asked, not looking Dan in the eye.  
“I honestly don’t know, you’re not bound to the bracelet anymore but I think you’re probably bound to my flat now,” Phil’s face fell and Dan scrambled to make him feel better, “But I’m going to try everything to get you to be able to leave! No one should be trapped.”  
“Besides we don’t know if I’m bound to the flat,” he said, cheering up slightly, “Though I’m not going to try to leave until at least tomorrow-I am exhausted for some reason and it looks like you are too.”  
That prompted Dan to let a massive yawn, “You’re right. If you don’t mind I think I’m going to head to bed. I wish there was something I could do to keep you occupied. I could put the TV or radio on if you want.”  
“The radio would be lovely, just set it up in a corner and play it quietly, no need to have it playing too loudly,” he replied.  
Dan just nodded and turned the radio on and headed to his room and flopped onto the bed and was asleep before he knew it. 

Dan slept well that night, a deep and dreamless sleep. Having Phil in the flat was nice, though obviously he made no noise or anything like that, just knowing he was there was ironically comforting. Going about his normal morning routine was also a lot nicer than usual, having someone to talk to and grumble at was oddly lovely. Phil was very funny as well which made it better and he had lots of questions about the world around him now that he had someone he could ask them to.  
“How does the internet work? I understand that you go on a computer and use it,” he said, doing exaggerated air quotes as he said ‘use it’, “But how does it work?”  
Dan chuckled, feeling very put on the spot, “Well I’m not exactly an expert but from what I understand the computer connects to a system of bigger computers which store the internet...I guess,” he laughed, “Considering how much time I spend on there I don't really know anything about it.”  
“Wow….that’s….really impressive. I can barely comprehend that,” Phil said, eyes wide in awe.  
“I know, right? Technology has improved so fast that everyone was really impressed by the internet for a bit, I mean, not anymore but for a bit.”  
“I think it will take me a long time to stop being impressed by it myself,” he replied, voice still breathy, “I’m not sure if I ever will be.”  
“That’s good, I...like that you’re still impressed by it,” Dan felt his cheeks heat as he spoke and he struggled to finish his sentence in a way that wasn’t utterly weird and awkward, “it’s nice.”  
Phil didn’t pay attention to how Dan was blushing fiercely and instead floated back to the window as he’d heard a siren go by, “What was that?!”  
“Either a police car, a fire engine or an ambulance. Some people can tell the difference between the three types of siren but I can’t so I can’t tell you which one it was unfortunately.”  
“It was yellow,” Phil replied, face still pressed to the window.  
“Was it a rectangle or the shape of a normal car?”  
“Rectangle.”  
“Ambulance, then.”  
“Oh, that’s amazing. I’ve never seen one.”  
“I’m surprised, has no one needed to go to the hospital in the house since you...you know.”  
“Died?” Phil snorted, “Of course they have but either a Doctor was sent for or they were driven there.”  
“Sent for? Must’ve been a while ago, doctors don’t really get sent for anymore. You just go the GP.”  
“GP?” Phil asked, “I’ve heard it and I know it’s where the doctors are but not what it stands for.”  
“General practice,” Dan replied, smiling. Phil was cuter than he knew.  
“That makes sense, we had those. It never occurred to me that it’d still be the same, I mean, so much has changed so why not that too? Zounds, I’m rambling, I’ll stop now.”  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s-” Dan suddenly hissed, bringing a hand to his temple as if to pull out the flashing pain.  
Phil rushed towards him almost instantaneously, “What is it?”  
“Just a headache, I think I’ve been looking into the spiritual plane for too long. I...I’ll have to stop for a while, just to rest. I won’t be able to talk to you, though, I’m sorry.”  
Phil frowned, “It hurts you?” He didn’t wait for Dan’s reply, “Stop, then. Rest. I’ll be fine for a while, I’ve been alone for over a hundred years.”  
“I only need a little rest time,” he reassured.

The internal click of his mind as he stopped looking at the spiritual plane was easy as he sighed in relief. He felt guilty momentarily as Phil just blinked out of apparent existence but there was nothing he could do.  
“I’m going to watch some TV, if you’re not a fan of Star Trek then just make the lights blink or something else scary like that,” he said still facing where Phil had been before. 

As Dan settled in on the sofa and put the TV on, as he started to become one with the sofa and the iconic monologue by William Shatner began to play Dan thought a little about what Phil might be doing. He could be staring at Dan for all he knew at the moment but he found that he didn’t find it weird, he was just a little more aware of it so he didn’t do anything weird or gross as he watched. Two episodes later he felt rested enough to give looking into the spiritual plane another go. The shift was a little more difficult than he remembered but nothing too intense, it just required a little more concentration than usual. Phil was hovering behind the sofa, still looking at the credits with a look of pure amazement on his face. When he noticed that Dan was looking at him and not just through him he looked a little embarrassed and Dan was sure he would be blushing if he could.  
“That was so brilliant, they make the world look so futuristic and...hopeful I suppose the word would be,” he said with an awestruck expression, floating gently in the air as if he was simply lying on his front.  
“You’re right!” Dan laughed, “When it was made back in the 60’s it was what they imagined the far future would look like.”  
“Well to me it’s all very futuristic. Gosh! When I was alive all of this,” he gestured to Dan’s flat, “was beyond imagining.”  
“And now here we are…” Dan finished.  
“Indeed,” Phil replied.  
“Well, is there anything else you’d like to do today? It’s my day off,” he asked, already thinking of everything that could possibly entertain a wayward spirit within his flat.  
“Um...we could watch more of that programme, if that’s ok. I liked it.”  
“Star Trek? You have good taste. Sure we can watch more, I’d be more than happy to.”

With that the two of them settled back into their old positions. Dan settling into the arse shaped divot in his sofa and Phil lazing around in midair behind Dan’s shoulder. For the first time in a long time Dan felt like his day off wasn’t just time that he needed to fill before work started again. Who would’ve thought that making his flat haunted would be the thing to cheer him up?


End file.
